The Sprained Ankle
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny are still married with 5 kids. This time Aubby  The star player on her soccer team  sprains her ankle a week before the playoffs. Danger awaits. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**The Sprained Ankle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Well Duh. *Raise Right Hand* I Emeline am not to blame for any toxic material, death, flying pigs, karate armadillos, or anything else strange appearing/happening after reading this story**

Mackenzie Rebecca Aubrile Loraine Gibbs rolled out of bed, but when she stood up she winced, looking down she saw that her ankle was double the normal size.

"DAD! DADDY! FATHER! MALE PARENTAL FIGURE! SPECIAL AGENT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! MR. GIBBS! ABA! PAPA! MON PERE! DA-"

"Aub- whassamatta?" Her older brother Tony rushed into the room cutting her off.

"TONY! Whats the matter with my ankle!" She shrieked. Suddenly her door burst open and her dad was there with his gun.

"Aubrile whats wrong?" He yelled circling his gun; Tony pushed his father's gun down.

"Dad, its just her ankle." Tony said reassuringly. Their dad lowered his gun and walked over to her.

"You okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"No. My ankle will NEVER fit into my cleats." She screamed. Her dad kneeled down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder, as he sighed deeply giving her a warning look.

"Other than that your fine right?" He asked still obviously worried.

"Yes sir!" She said giving him a mock salute. He gently swatted her butt.

"Don't be smart." He said sternly. She groaned.

"But you tell me to be myself!" She whined. Her father chuckled slightly, as he picked up the girl and carried her downstairs to the kitchen where he called Ducky, the medical examiner from where he worked. When the elderly man had shown up, he did a quick check over of the girl and bandaged up her ankle.

"Just a sprain, Mackenzie can you promise me something?" Ducky asked Aubby with a mock sternness.

"Probably." Aubby giggled.

"Probably?" Gibbs questioned, glaring his little girl down.

"Most likely." Aubby giggled again.

"How about yes?" Gibbs asked, again glaring at his little girl.

"I prefer not to make commitments." She smiled angelically up at her father.

"I don't care Mackenzie." He said cold as ice.

"I thought you loved me." She grimaced, crossing her arms, and turning her back to her father.

"Mackenzie Rebecca Aubrile Loraine Gibbs." Gibbs said, roughly turning her around.

"Yes sir." She moaned, overly dramatic. Ducky resisted the slight chuckle.

"You have to promise me that you will stay off that ankle and on your crutches. No running, no chasing, no jumping, and most of all no Soccer." He said sternly.

"N-n-no soccer?" Aubby asked in a small voice.

"No soccer." Ducky said sternly.

"But the playoffs are next week!"

"Mackenzie." Gibbs said warningly.

"Well fuck you." Mackenzie mumbled under her breath, so low that even Gibbs couldn't hear; Gibbs gave her a warning glare anyways.

"Mackenzie, if you stay off your ankle, it might heal enough for you to play." Ducky said gently, patting her back. She smiled up at him as he stepped away from the kitchen counter. She leaped off the counter and flung her arms around the elderly man's neck. Gibbs picked her up and put her down on the counter again.

"Aub sugar, did you miss what Ducky just said?" Gibbs chuckled, giving her a stare.

"Oops." Aubby giggled, giving her dad a world class beauty queen smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sprained Ankle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Well Duh. *Raise Right Hand* I Emeline am not to blame for any toxic material, death, flying pigs, karate armadillos, or anything else strange appearing/happening after reading this story**

The next day at school, Aubby and her best friend Alex were walking/ crutching down the hall.

"So how are you gonna tell Coach you can't play in the game today?" Alex, being the reasonable one, asked.

"I dunno, my ankle doesn't feel that bad, maybe I could play…" Aubby said softly.

"No! You heard your Dad! Besides if you hurt your ankle today, you might not be able to play in the playoffs!" Alex said, trying to convince her scarily irrational best friend.

"But we might not even make it to the playoffs if I don't play, honestly our team will die without me on offence." Aubby said being reasonable for once.

"It's a bad idea Aub- and you know it." Alex reasoned.

"Look, I'll just go in, kick some ass, then I'll chill on the bench. Promise." Aubby said to her best friend.

"I don't know, still sounds like a bad idea…" Alex said slowly.

"Don't we have majors next?" Aubby smiled changing the subject.

"Crap! We do and arts in another building, later, don't do anything stupid." Alex shouted over her shoulder while running off towards art class.

Aubrile limped into the gym, having ditched her crutches in the janitor's closet outside of the gym, putting on an obviously forced smile as she walked past Coach.

"Hey Little Gibbs! You alright?" Coach asked as Aubby grimaced at the nickname as she started her stretches.

"Yeah Coach, I'm fine!" Aubby said forcefully cheerful.

"Sure? Because your ankle looks sore." Coach said concerned about the well being of their start soccer player.

"Yeah fine just tweaked it a little playing with Tony." Aubby honestly admitted to her favorite teacher.

"Aubrile are you sure your ankles alright?" Coach asked.

"Fine Boss-man." Aubrile said.

"Alright. But you're not playing the whole game, Little Gibbs." Coach dictated.

"Sure Coach just send me in, kick some butt, and then I'll chill on the bench." Aubby laughed.

"You sure your ankles alright?" Coach asked again.

"I'm fine Boss-man." Aubrile lied through her teeth. Coach looked at her uncertainly but decided to trust his favorite kid.

A few days later at the soccer game Aubrile looked up into the stands and easily found her Dad, Mom, Sisters, and Brother in the stands. She picked up her cell phone and texted her friend Jason:  
"_Jase. Time. Get my rents' outta the stands. Txt u whn I'm back on the bench._" She quickly texted into her phone, She glanced up in the stands again, to see her jet black haired friend talking to her parents. A few minutes later she looked back up and saw her family's seats empty.

"Little Gibbs you're up!" Coach yelled, pushing her to the field. She felt her ankle buckle under her full weight as she took her position on the field. She could feel Alex's eyes staring worriedly into her back. The whistle blew and her mind went one-track: must win. She ran down the field avoiding the defense of the other team. She saw the goal in front of her body and as she kicked the ball, it went black and she collapsed on the field.

CLIFFHANGER!

I'll update as soon as I get reviews.


End file.
